


Nuts and Bolts

by Seasiders



Category: Robotboy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasiders/pseuds/Seasiders
Summary: I doubt this will get seen very much but I noticed that the fandom didn't have much love in fanfics, and since I love the show I wanted to make one. If you haven't seen in it, Robot Boy is a humanoid Robot created by a famous professor, who has been trusted in the hands of 10 year old Tommy Turnbull so the professor's arch rival, Dr Kamikaze can't steal him for his own uses.
Relationships: Gus/Robot Boy, Tommy/Lola
Kudos: 3





	Nuts and Bolts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the episode Valentines Day, in which Robot Boy is struck by an arrow that causes him to fall in love with Gus. You should probably watch it for context xd.

It had been several minutes after the defeat of the Super genius but also complete moron Dr Kamikaze, and Robot boy was still latched firmly onto Gus, now on his head, nuzzling his hair. "Gus hair _sooo_ soft" he said cutely, as Tommy and Lola watched in disbelief, whilst Gus simply shrugged and started walking to his house. "Can't help but be beautiful I guess, suppose the G-man gets Robot B-eh!" he cried as Tommy yanked him back. "For the last, TIME Gus, no, you aren't getting Robot Boy! Come on Ro get down" Tommy said, as Robot Boy looked over and slowly flew down. "yes?" He tilted his head slightly as Tommy thought on how to breach the subject. "Uh...could you run a system diagostic check?" Robot boy stood still for a few seconds before beeping and smiling. "Robot Boy okay!" No sooner had he said this he lept back onto Gus, as Lola and Tommy sighed collectovely. "Well, uh, I'm gonna head home, tell me if anything changes between those two" she pointed at Gus, who seemed to not react to Robot Boy's happy whirs and clicks. Tommy said goodbye and sighed again. "I guess we should head to my place..."

* * *

Once they got inside, Tommy asked Robot Boy for a private word as Gus went to the bathroom. "Listen Ro...I get that ever since you got shot with that arrow you have..uhh...feelings now, but I'm a lil worried. Remember when you got jelous and hit Kamikaze, just cause I said he liked Gus?"Tommy asked.

"Jealous? But Robot Boy not jealous. Robot boy _have_ Gus" he said cheerfully, remembering Tommy said jealousy was wanting something you couldn't have, as Tommy pinched his nose. "Yeah yeah, you.. _do_..but you can't go around beating people up just cause they look at him, it isn't right. You're better than that. _We're_ better than that, right?" He tilted his head and put a hand on his friend's shoulder hopefully. Robot Boy looked down, clenching his fists angrily. Just as Tommy thought he might have to deactivate him, he looked down and his ears drooped. "Okaaay. Robot Boy no hurt people who look at Gus..." he said, defeated. Tommy smiled, leaning in and pulling his friend into a tight hug, causing the smaller bot to smile softly.

"Yoooo? Tommeh? You got any cheetos lyin around? I ju- oh..." Gus stopped outside Tommy's doorway, and upon seeing Robot Boy, who expeted to be deactivated, looked like he was about to run before Tommy started shaking his hands desperately. "W-wait! Gus! Robot Boy has something to say, dontcha buddy?" he turned to his smaller friend, who simply gave him an inquisitive stare. Gus seemed to hesitate before walking inside and shrugging. Robot Boy fidgeted and seemed to look around the room. "U-uhm...Robot Boy want to say..hi" he said flatly. "Rooo" Tommy warned. "...and...Robot Boy...no hit people who look at Gus. Robot boy no longer be jelous. Robot Boy respect Gus privacy" he looked up hopefully as Gus simply shrugged again. "Whatever dude, just cool it would ya?" he said, sitting down and booting up The Human Fist Vs The Inhuman Toe 7. Tommy joined them as Robot Boy whispered quietly in his ear, rushing over to the nearby desk as soon as Tommy nodded. As the boys played and Gus defiantly didn't cheat, Robot boy sat a bit apart, preoccupied with cutting, gluing, stapling etc. After about five minutes Robot Boy sat up and walked over to Gus, smiling and rocking on his heels, hiding something behind his back.

"Robot Boy have something for Gus". Gus's ears perked up instantly as he leaned over, licking his lips hungrily. "oooh, food?". "Noooo" Robot Boy giggled loudly, presenting his home made card in front of him, set with drawings, notes, love hearts, spirals and the works. "Tada! Tommy say this nice thing to give to Gus". Unfortunately, Gus didn't seem overlly impressed, opening the card without looking at it and dangling it before dropping it and returning to the game. "Jeez Ro man, expected candy, or at least some chedda cheeze" He said nonchalantly, causing Robot Boy's ears to droop, and for him to sit down sadly. "Gus!" Tommy whisper yelled, elbowing his insensitive friend in the side roughly. "Ow! Jeez Tommy, don't tell me you're love crazy too!" he rolled his eyes and rubbed his side. "W-what? No! You hurt Robot Boy's feelings. Say you like it or get out" He said, clearly upset as Gus simply sighed and sat up, poking Robot Boy's shoulder to get his attention. "Uh, hey dude? Like, it ain't.. _terrible_ , I kinda like the pictures..." he said, causing Robot Boy's eyes to widen and for him to leap onto him, rubbing his face against Gus's neck. "Hooray! Gus like card! Ooo, does Gus have gift?" Robot sat up excitedly, eager to recreate what he saw couples do in the tv shows Tommy's mother liked to watch. "U-uhm...uuhh.." Gus looked behind Robot Boy's shoulder at Tommy who simply shrugged. "Uh, why yes! The _G-man_ has decided to give you...uh...this!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, elastic band, one of the ones with words on them that read ' _Fresh_ ', causing Tommy to facepalm and cringe, awaiting Robot Boy's reaction. Robot Boy took it and examined it, turning it over before grinning and jumping into the air. "Yay! Robot Boy love Gus gift!" He slipped it onto his left arm and rushed over to the mirror, checking himself out as the two boys wiped their foreheads and went back to playing.

* * *

"Robot Boy, for the last time, you can't go with Gus!" Tommy cried in exasperation, tugging on the bot's arms for a fourth time. "Robot Boy no wanna leave Gus! W...what if Gus...in danger?" He protested weakly, looking for any excuse to keep the ginger boy around, seeing as it was nightfall. "ugh...Gus, a lil help?" Tommy put his hands on his hips as Gus simply stood there, shrugging. "What can I say, the G-man can't help be beautiful, maybe I should hang onto him for a little while". He grinned devilishly as Tommy shook his head. "No! Absolutely not!. Professor Moshimo trusted him with _me_!" He sighed and got on one knee, talking to Robot Boy directly. "Buddy, please, you gotta let go." he said quietly. Robot Boy looked around reluctantly, slowly loosening his grip on Gus's stomach. "W-well....w-what if Gus stay!" He said hopefully, his ears drooping when Tommy shook his head. "Sorry Ro, it's getting late. Besides, remember our conversation on personal space?" He raised an eyebrow as Robot boy nodded his head solemnly, and slowly let go, looking down as Gus waved to both of them and started walking to his house. As both went upstairs and got ready to sleep/recharge, Tommy noticed Robot Boy being unusually quiet. "Hey Ro, you feelin okay?" He put a hand on Robot Boy's shoulder again, startled by the small outburst he revived. "No! Robot Boy not feeling okay! I-I!..." he slowly slid down onto the floor, his head in his hands. "R...Robot Boy miss Gus..." he said sadly. Tommy sighed and picked his smaller friend up, laying him onto his bed, hugging him tightly. "Hey, there there Ro, don't worry you'll feel better after some rest, trust me". He said this truthfully, Robot Boy, being very realistic emotionally, could get cranky when he was low on charge, when he wasn't in battle that was. "We go see Gus tomorrow?" Robot boy asked, looking up as Tommy nodded. "Sure bud, first thing we'll do. Night" He flicked the light off, deciding to hug Robot Boy in his deactivated form tonight, smiling when he received soft, contented whirs in respsonse.


End file.
